


Mío también

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: Mío & Mía [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dark Thor (Marvel), Deepthroating, Dildos, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FaceFucking, Fantasizing, Female Loki (Marvel), Grooming, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Past Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Predation, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Loki viene a quedarse con Thor durante las vacaciones de primavera, y Thor apenas puede contenerse. Literalmente.💚💙 💚💙 💚💙 💚💙 💚💙Está es una continuación de Mía, pero no es de CherryPie0, es de mi otra gran favorita, hjbender. quién me dejo traducirla y la publicó originalmente en Ao3 como Mine too.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Mío & Mía [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849198
Kudos: 14





	1. Yendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098630) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



> Inspirado en Mía por CherryPie0.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a la encantadora CherryPie0 por darme permiso para escribir fanfiction de su fanfiction! Espero que todos los que disfrutaron su historia original también disfruten esta continuación. Lo que está a punto de leer no es saludable en absoluto, pero es completamente ficticio. Sin embargo, animo a todos los lectores a que verifiquen dos veces las etiquetas y procedan a su propio criterio. HJB

A veces los sueños realmente se hacen realidad. Uno de Thor lo hizo, aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que ya había sucedido.

Era un jueves por la noche a mediados de febrero, alrededor de las 7:30 p.m. Estaba sentado en la barra de la pequeña cocina de su apartamento, con su computadora portátil abierta, recién duchado y en pijama. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo, derramándose sobre sus hombros en largos y rubios enredos que no verían un cepillo hasta mañana por la mañana. Tenía solo un último pedazo de trabajo que completar, luego el resto de la noche sería suya.

Miró fijamente la pantalla, moviendo rápidamente los dedos entre el teclado y el panel táctil mientras ingresaba el conjunto final de parámetros en su dibujo de AutoCAD. Abrió YouTube en una pestaña de la ventana de su navegador, rock alternativo de los 90. Su cabeza se balanceaba inconscientemente al ritmo mientras murmuraba junto con la letra.

"I want a girl who will laugh for no one else. When I'm away she puts her makeup on the shelf..."

Su teléfono celular se encendió y zumbó. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Un texto de Loki.

_El semestre de primavera_

_comienza mañana._

_¿Está bien si lo paso contigo?_

Thor agarró su teléfono.

**¿¿Qué?? ¿No quieres ir a Yosemite**

**nuevamente este año?**

_Ya he estado 1000 veces ahí,_

_es aburrido ahora. También_

_hay POLEN 😷😤 además_

_preferiría estar contigo 😊_

El pulso de Thor se aceleró. Él tecleó:

**¿M & P están de acuerdo?**

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Loki respondiera.

_Sí, pero si no quieres o tienes_

_planes, está bien. Puedo ir con_

_m & p. Sé que esto es con poca _

_antelación y no quiero ser una carga._

Los pulgares de Thor se volvieron borrosos.

**No eres una carga Loki eres**

**bienvenida en cualquier**

**momento en mi casa,**

**me** **encantaría verte.**

Una elipsis apareció de inmediato para mostrar que Loki estaba escribiendo su respuesta.

_😄💕💖😊💓😁😚💗_

_Es bueno saber que sigo siendo_

_tu hermana ¡BAEby!_

Una ola de calor surgió de debajo de la camisa de Thor y subió por su garganta, manchando sus mejillas de un rosa brillante.

Solo había pasado un mes desde esa maravillosa noche con Loki. Esa noche se había subido a la cama de su hermana, tan fría, oscura y silenciosa, e hizo lo que haría cualquier hermano mayor bueno, amoroso y protector. Todavía podía recordar las bragas negras que había estado usando, de encaje, escotado, con un pequeño lazo blanco en el frente, y el olor de su cuerpo: loción de lavanda, una especie de desodorante cítrico, un toque de perfume de jazmín. Todavía podía recordar el sabor y la textura de su lindo coñito, tan dulce y resbaladizo como se había filtrado para él, lo suave que se sentían sus muslos sin afeitar contra su barba. Y lo acogedora que era para Thor, a pesar de que era apretada e inexperta. Ella había tomado su polla perfectamente y no había sangrado en absoluto, a pesar de que Thor sabía que era virgen. (Era porque era tan gentil y controlado, se dijo a sí mismo. Desgarrar la cereza de Loki y hacerla sangrar no era una opción. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si hiciera eso?) Y cuando eyaculó dentro de ella, ella también lo había tomado. Lo empapó como una esponja somnolienta.

El recuerdo envió una punzada de excitación directamente a la polla de Thor. Se palmeó con una mano y tecleó con la otra lo mejor que pudo.

**Solo 1 cama ¿estás bien con eso?**

_Ntp 😘 puedes dormir en el piso_

Thor exhaló temblorosamente y comenzó a masajear su entrepierna, ahuecando sus bolas y apretando su polla endurecida.

**Todavía tengo que trabajar,**

**pero podría tener unos días**

**libres,** **solo para que lo sepas.**

_No hay problema. No me importa_

_jugar a la casa contigo 😉 solo quiero_

_alejarme de m & p por un tiempo. La _

_escuela también es una mierda. Solo_

_quiero pasar el rato y relajarme contigo_

_durante 10 días._

La sonrisa de Thor adquirió una inclinación sombría.

Diez días a solas con Loki. Solo él y su hermosa hermana en su pequeño departamento, compartiendo espacios de vida nuevamente, como cuando todavía vivía en casa. Ella se haría cargo de su habitación, su baño, incluso su refrigerador, y lo llenaría con sus cosas. Thor de repente anhelaba ver sus cosas bonitas mezcladas con las suyas otra vez, esa armoniosa mancha de efectos personales masculinos y femeninos. Champús y acondicionadores de lujo encaramados en cada rincón de su ducha. Jabones hidratantes para pieles sensibles, esponjosos pufs de baño. Botellas de color pastel de spray corporal y desodorante sentados junto a sus artículos de tocador masculinos y en bloque. Maquillaje y limpiadores faciales, esponjas y almohadillas. Secadores de pelo, horquillas, mousse para dar volumen. Miríadas de peines y cepillos, llenando sus productos de cuidado del cabello y afeitado en las encimeras. Su cubo de basura cubierto con envoltorios morados, rosados y amarillos con diseños femeninos en ellos, dulces multicolores rociados en su basura negra, gris y plateada. Su aroma floral y femenino se mezcla con su propio olor fuerte y almizclado. La evidencia de su presencia se hundió gradualmente en sus muebles, su cama, su almohada.

Joder, su ropa interior. Iba a estar aquí también. Pequeños y delicados sujetadores y bragas arrojados a la cesta de la ropa de Thor. Cosas de encaje, satinadas, con volantes con pequeños ganchos y broches, cintas y lazos y trozos transparentes, llenos de su olor y sus dulces jugos.

Thor comenzó a salivar, recordando la tierna piel aterciopelada del coño de Loki y cómo se había sentido en su lengua, qué tan húmeda había estado esa noche. Mojada por su culpa. Su cuerpo sabía qué hacer a pesar de que su mente consciente estaba dormida. Y luego Thor le había dado algo para que estuviera aún más húmeda, lo mejor de él, y se aseguró de que se lo guardara.

Dios. Se preguntó a qué olían sus bragas a la mañana siguiente, si olían más a su venida o la de ella. Tal vez una mezcla de ambos. **Eau d'Incest.**

Él se rió entre dientes, un sonido bajo y profundo. Estaba completamente erguido ahora, su polla se destacaba en sus pantalones grises. Se bajó la cintura de estos y salió, grande, roja y larga. Envolvió su puño alrededor de sí mismo y le dio algunos golpes. Pre-venida se reunió en una cuenta clara en su hendidura antes de gotear por el cordón de su frenillo, en las arrugas de su prepucio retraído.

Esta parte de él también recordaba a Loki. De hecho, nunca olvidaría el dulce calor de su hermana pequeña, ni se conformaría con nadie más.

Thor se lamió los labios y escribió su último mensaje.

**No puedo esperar para verte Lo ♥**


	2. Viniendo

Loki fue dejada en el departamento de Thor alrededor de las seis, justo después de que Thor llegara a casa del trabajo. Respondió a la puerta sin aliento y con la cara enrojecida (había estado haciendo una limpieza de último minuto para que el lugar fuera apto para la ocupación femenina) y recibió a Loki con un abrazo de oso, un gruñido y un beso fuerte en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—No se metan en problemas —dijo su padre, mirando fijamente a Thor con su ojo izquierdo. (Su derecho era de vidrio)—. Los dos. No quiero volver a casa y ver sus nombres en los titulares. No hay fiestas. No beber. Sin hierba, ni orgías salvajes.

—Dios, papá —murmuró Thor, frotándose la cara mientras Loki pretendía escandalizarse.

—Yo también tuve su edad una vez. Sé a qué huele el cannabis y sé cómo se ve una borrachera. No quiero atraparlos en tal condición cuando regresemos. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —murmuraron al unísono.

Su madre los besó a ambos en la mejilla y les dijo que estuvieran seguros y disfrutaran de sus vacaciones juntos. Se pararon uno al lado del otro y se despidieron de la camioneta de sus padres mientras se alejaba de la acera. Luego, Thor recogió el equipaje de su hermana, dos maletas pesadas y una mochila, además de su bolso y su chaqueta, y los llevó adentro.

—Por el amor de Dios, Loki —gruñó—, solo son diez días. No es una expedición a Marte —él arrojó sus pertenencias a la sala de estar.

Loki se sacudió el pelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué, la Tercera Guerra Mundial? ¿El apocalipsis vampírico? —Thor se enderezó y se quedó quieto, ladeando la cabeza—. Hiciste algo con tu cabello desde la última vez que te vi. Se ve bien.

Loki sonrió, sus pálidos ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—¡Y yo que pensé que los hombres eran ajenos a ese tipo de cosas! Lo hice, de hecho. Gracias por notarlo —ella recogió su cabello negro de longitud media sobre un hombro en un mechón brillante y ondulado—. Lo recorté hace unos días y simplemente lo sequé como de costumbre. Nada especial, de verdad.

Thor extendió la mano y acarició los suaves y sedosos mechones de su hermana. Los hilos se derritieron a través de sus dedos como líquido. Él le sonrió con ternura.

—Es bonito.

—Será mejor que sea así, por todo el maldito tiempo que paso.

Thor se echó a reír, un sonido rico y gutural.

Loki de repente le echó los brazos sobre los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza. Thor podía sentir la suave presión de sus senos contra su pecho, el calor de su vientre y muslos.

—Gracias por aceptar esto —murmuró—. Te he extrañado mucho. No sé por qué, pero las últimas semanas han sido... no lo sé. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti.

El corazón de Thor paró algunos segundos. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Sospechaba? No, no fue posible; ella estaba borracha, durmiendo profundamente. Había abierto los ojos en un momento, sí, y dijo su nombre, pero eso no era exactamente lo mismo que despertarse y darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor la estaba follando. No había forma de que Loki pudiera saberlo. No conscientemente, al menos.

Él se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió, esperando que pareciera seguro y confiable.

—Bueno, estamos juntos ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Loki tarareó y meneó los hombros, con los ojos brillantes. Dios, no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era. O tal vez ella lo sabía. Pero definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

Quizás Thor la dejaría descubrir en algún momento en los próximos diez días su amor. Espera que ella este bien con eso. Loki era una niña precoz, de mente abierta, mucho más madura de lo que parecía.

Por supuesto, esa precocidad había sido la fuente de mucha angustia y drama familiar durante sus años de adolescencia. Como la vez que había querido perforar su ombligo para su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Thor tenía veintidós años entonces, acababa de mudarse de su primer departamento a este, y había llevado a Loki a un salón acreditado y certificado en lugar de a la pequeña tienda de piercings donde inicialmente había planeado hacerlo. No dejaría que nadie más que un profesional tocara el cuerpo de su hermana.

Al final, Loki se acobardó, "reconsideró", insistió, y decidió hacerse un piercing de hélice. Todavía había sido una experiencia divertida y memorable para ambos, mirando todos los diseños de tatuajes que ofrecía el salón, escogiendo un perno prisionero para el oído de Loki, luego saliendo a comer sushi, todas sonrisas y risas, cantando junto con la radio en Thor envejecimiento 4Runner.

Su madre se había enojado cuando descubrió lo que habían hecho, gritándoles a ambos y castigando a Loki durante una semana. Pero más tarde se acercó a Thor y le agradeció por ver que su hermana estuviera en buenas manos y seguras. Loki amaba su piercing y siempre lo admiraba, le dijo.

Thor solo sonrió e insistió en que no había problema. Era su trabajo, ¿no? Cuidar de su hermana pequeña, asegurándose de que ella obtuviera lo mejor de lo que quisiera.

Hablando de que...

Thor se echó hacia atrás y sostuvo a Loki por los hombros.

— Trajiste algunos outfits bonitos, ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada hacia su ajustada camiseta de Children of Bodom (ADORO EL CAOS , decía con una fuente verde áspera y raspada), jeans ajustados y desgastados con zapatillas Reebok.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella fingiendo insulto—. Este es un lindo atuendo.

—Para un adicto a la heroína.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Thor.

—Relájate, solo me estoy burlando. Pero en serio, ¿al menos traes un vestido o una falda o algo así?

—Por supuesto. No soy una... espera, ¿por qué preguntas? —ella de repente se iluminó—. ¿Me cas a sacar? ¿Vamos a algún lugar agradable?

Thor sonrió de lado.

—Hay un restaurante francés en la 12th Avenue que he visto. Sé cuánto te gusta la comida francesa, así que pensé que podríamos tomar una...

El chillido de alegría de Loki ahogó el resto de la oración de Thor. Ella saltó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo, piernas y brazos lo rodeaban.

—¡Oh, Thor, eres el mejor!

—Sí, lo sé. De todos modos, no tengo nada aquí para comer, así que es atún enlatado y salsa o...

—¡Iré a cambiarme! —Loki lo soltó, agarró una maleta y la arrastró hasta la habitación. Thor soltó una risita y decidió prepararse mientras Loki se arreglaba y se ponía bonita.

Poco tiempo después, salió de la habitación de Thor con un vestido negro pequeño y fluido, lo que las chicas llamaban "LBD", si Thor recordaba correctamente, y un par de sandalias negras. Thor notó que tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de un seductor rojo burdeos que combinaba con su lápiz labial. Realmente resaltaba los tonos de jade en sus ojos. Miró, asombrado por unos segundos, antes de encontrar su voz de nuevo.

—Eres absolutamente impresionante, Loki.

Loki sonrió y metió la lengua entre los dientes, arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, lo sé.

Thor le ofreció el codo.

—¿Debemos?

Loki asintió con gracia y se acercó a él, sus tacones golpeando suavemente el suelo. Ella deslizó su brazo en el de su hermano.

—Dime, Cunningham —dijo, con un tono elegante y regio—, ¿tomaremos el Bentley esta noche o el Jaguar? ¿Quizás los Rolls, si no está en garaje?

—Oh, pero esta es una noche para el Toyota, señora.

—¡El Toyota! —Loki jadeó mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal—. ¡Qué salvajemente extravagante! Me malcrías, hermano querido.

Thor le sostuvo la puerta, inclinándose con una sonrisa.

—Solo lo mejor para mi querida hermanita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo, segundo cap.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	3. Planificación

El nombre del restaurante era **Le Coq Salé*** , que hizo reír a Loki sin control durante casi dos minutos completos.

—¡Deben tener un gran sentido del humor aquí! —ella jadeó entre ataques.

Thor sonrió mientras se ajustaba el cuello de la chaqueta en el espejo retrovisor.

—Solo imagina cómo se ve su tarjeta de presentación.

Loki todavía se reía cuando Thor la llevó al restaurante y le dio su nombre a la anfitriona, Ravenwood, mesa para dos, pero aparentemente no había terminado de divertirse.

— Bueno, aún no compartimos apellido —dijo conspirativamente—. Acabamos de comprometernos.

La anfitriona había sonreído y los felicitó por sus próximas nupcias y les preguntó cuándo se iban a casar. Loki lanzó una fecha al azar y siguió rodando con el cuento, aferrándose al brazo de Thor y actuando como cualquier joven novia feliz. Thor no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa congelada en su rostro. Estaba un poco avergonzado por la farsa, sí, pero la mayor parte de él admiraba la personalidad traviesa de Loki y su ingenio astuto. 

También fue un poco emocionante. No conocían a nadie aquí, y nadie aquí los reconoció. Por lo que todo el mundo sabía, eran una pareja joven que pronto se casaría.

Thor repentinamente se encontró obsesionado con la idea cuando los llevaron a su mesa en un pequeño y romántico rincón alejado del comedor familiar. Una vela en un frasco blanco lechoso se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, y su camarero la encendió con floritura antes de darle un guiño furtivo a Thor, como para felicitarlo por haber encontrado una prometida tan elegante. Thor sintió una oleada de orgullo y rápidamente cuadró los hombros, hinchó un poco el pecho.

Maldita sea, pensó con aire de suficiencia.

La vela resultó ser un toque sensual. La llama parpadeante hizo que la piel de Loki brillara como una perla cremosa y dorada, y sus pendientes brillaban cada vez que movía la cabeza. Cuando ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar en privado con Thor, él vislumbró su escote asomándose por el cuello de su vestido.

Sin sujetador, tampoco. Podía decirlo. Sabía cómo se veían los senos de Loki cuando no los empujaban hacia arriba, los aplastaban y los convertían en montículos simétricos, y si era completamente honesto, prefería el aspecto natural e inconfinado. No solo parecía más cómoda cuando estaba sin sujetador, sino que siempre había esa pequeña sacudida atractiva cada vez que se movía rápidamente. Los contornos de sus pezones a veces también se veían. A Thor realmente le gustó cuando eso sucedió. Recordó la sensación de ellos entre sus dedos esa noche, tan cálida y flexible. Pequeños capullos dulces y regordetes con un pico duro en el centro que quería besar, lamer y chupar, y el jodido infierno que de repente estaba con el mástil completo justo aquí en el restaurante. Maldita sea.

Drenó su vaso de agua e intentó concentrarse en temas menos estimulantes.

—Así que te graduarás en unos meses —dijo, metiéndose otro trozo de baguette con mantequilla en la boca—. ¿Sigues planeando especializarte en ciencias veterinarias, o decidiste volver a las artes?

—Bueno, yo ... realmente no he tomado una decisión todavía. Y, en realidad —Loki robó otro sorbo de su copa de vino— Estaba pensando en comenzar en Silverdale.

Thor dejó de masticar.

Silverdale State College estaba a menos de una milla de su departamento. La pasaba todos los días camino al trabajo. Sabía que Loki era inteligente. Excepcional. Con sus puntajes en los exámenes, probablemente podría ingresar a cualquier universidad que quisiera. Pero allí estaba ella, hablando de ir a una humilde pequeña escuela a cinco minutos de la residencia de Thor.

Se tragó el pan con dificultad.

—Eso es... conveniente.

—Lo sé —Loki agachó la cabeza, de repente parecía insegura de sí misma—. Es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo. Sé que tu lugar es pequeño y no... no quiero invitarme y alterar cualquier arreglo que puedas tener. Pero tenía la esperanza de que, ¿podría —se estremeció culpablemente— vivir contigo un par de años mientras termino todos mis estudios universitarios?

Thor parpadeó y la miró fijamente. Completamente atónito.

—Obtendría un trabajo a tiempo parcial, por supuesto —dijo Loki apresuradamente—. Ayudar con las facturas, dividir el alquiler y los servicios públicos. Y si todavía no puedo encontrar un trabajo, me ocuparé de ti, er, de la casa. Tareas domésticas y todo eso. Mamá me ha estado enseñando sus mejores recetas. Podría limpiarte y hacerte las compras, lavar la ropa, todo. Puedo conducir ahora, así que eso ayudará.

Thor apenas procesaba sus palabras. Lo único en su cabeza en este momento era una serie de imágenes, y se pasaban como un flipbook de sus fantasías más profundas e inesperadas:

Loki, viviendo con él. Solo. Sólo los dos de ellos. Todas las noches serían citas nocturnas. Cena y una película. O ayudar a Loki a estudiar para los exámenes, no es que necesitara ayuda. Pero Thor estaría disponible para ella. Establecerían una rutina, se deslizarían juntos en un pequeño y agradable surco. Tal vez sería normal que él volviera a casa del trabajo y la encontrara en la cocina, escuchando música mientras estaba parada en la estufa y cocinaba algo (pasta, sopa, no importaba) vistiendo su típico uniforme de la casa, pantalones cortos de algodón y una camisola. O sudaderas y mallas si hacía frío afuera.

Tal vez ella estaría usando una de sus sudaderas, su cabello recogido en ese estilo desordenada/sexy cola de caballo que a Thor siempre le gustó, cuando él cruzó la puerta. La escena se desarrollaba en su cabeza como un anuncio de café inquietantemente íntimo: dejaba su bolso y se escondía detrás de Loki, envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura estrecha, la sobresaltaba y la hacía chillar. Presionaría un beso rápido en su cuello. Huele bien, diría. ¿Qué se cocina? Y Loki respondería, y luego Thor deslizaría sus manos debajo de su sudadera, presionaría su polla endurecida contra su muslo y le preguntaría si no le importaría un poco de aperitivo antes de que ellos...

—¿Thor?

Salió de él con un parpadeo.

Loki lo miraba ansioso.

—Sé que todo esto debe parecer bastante repentino. Pero las cosas no han sido las mismas desde que te mudaste. Quiero decir, yo... te he conocido toda mi vida. Eres parte de mi vida, y de repente, ahora... no lo eres. Te extraño. Echo de menos estar contigo, pasar el rato en tu habitación y jugar a Angry Birds, escuchar a Lady Gaga. Siempre estuviste allí para mí, y ahora la casa está vacía y tranquila y, y mamá está hablando de convertir tu habitación en una sala de manualidades para que ya no tenga que pintar en la cocina —ahora había lágrimas en los ojos de Loki—. Y papá dijo algo la semana pasada en la cena sobre cómo le gustaría verte a ti y a Sif casarse, y no sé por qué eso me molestó tanto, pero lo hizo. Dios, Thor, me puso tan enferma que corrí escaleras arriba y vomité y luego comencé a llorar porque estaba pensando en cuánto extrañé nuestras vacaciones de verano juntas, yendo a juegos de fútbol y nadando en la piscina por la noche, y sabiendo que esos días se han ido para siempre y nunca volverán ...

Era demasiado para que Thor lo procesara. Se deslizó de su silla —su erección se había marchitado, gracias a Dios— y se arrodillo al lado de Loki, tomó sus pequeñas manos húmedas en las suyas.

—Loki —dijo solemnemente, mirándola a los ojos—, soy tu hermano. te amo. Eres y siempre serás mi ángel, mi pequeña —levantó la mano y movió su meñique hacia ella, algo que le había estado haciendo desde que era un bebé.

Ella sonrió débilmente. Thor extendió la mano y limpió las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No hay nada que quisiera más que, que vengas a vivir conmigo, Loki. Puedo limpiar mi oficina y convertirla en una habitación. Tengo demasiada mierda allí de todos modos y no necesito la mitad...

—Oh, Thor, no puedo pedirte que...

—Tú puedes y lo harás. Sin embargo, no sé dónde demonios vas a guardar toda tu ropa. Tal vez podamos meterlos entre los postes de la pared —Loki se rió de eso—, pero encontraremos la manera.

Terminó con una sonrisa, ese reconfortante Gran Hermano que siempre solía animar a Loki cuando lloraba, y cuando ella cayó en sus brazos esperando, trató de pensar más en la logística de hacer este trabajo en lugar de inhalar sus bragas desechadas siete noches a la semana.

—Gracias, Thor —murmuró ella a un lado de su cuello—. Realmente eres el mejor hermano.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ahora se sentía más como él que nunca. Antes, era solo una circunstancia. Hermanos que crecen bajo el mismo techo, no hay elección en ninguno de ellos. Pero ahora estaban tomando decisiones. Tenían esa libertad. Y Loki estaba eligiendo quedarse al lado de Thor.

¿Cuál fue el dicho? Si amas algo déjalo ir; si vuelve a ti, ¿es tuyo? No importaba. Loki era suya. Siempre lo había sido, desde que Thor la vio por primera vez como un bebé que se aferraba y arrullaba. Pero ahora era diferente. Había estado dentro de ella. Él sabía cómo se sentía ella. Eso resonó en los huesos de Thor, su vientre, sus bolas. Mía . Esta bella criatura en sus brazos le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma. Ella volvía a él. Quería estar con él. No quería vivir sin él.

Joder, si este lugar estuviera vacío, Thor la levantaría por los muslos en este momento y la dejaría caer sobre la mesa, tirando vasos y platos. Él le subiría la falda y le arrancaría las bragas con los dientes, si ella usara alguna, Jesús, ahora había un pensamiento, y la follaría con la luz del día. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello de ébano cayendo en cascada sobre el borde de la mesa. Los senos rebotando al ritmo de sus empujes, con la boca abierta y gimiendo, oh hermano, hermano mayor, ¡eres tan grande! Al diablo con caracoles. Coño era lo único que Thor quería comer esta noche.

Él se echó hacia atrás y sonrió radiantemente, esperando que Loki mantuviera sus ojos en su rostro en lugar de más hacia abajo, donde su polla se hinchaba en sus pantalones.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra para resolverlo. Todo estará bien. Voy a cuidar de ti, Lolo. Eres mía para cuidar. Mi amorcito. Mi pequeña taza de budín —él se rió y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Loki soltó una carcajada, olisqueó y se limpió los ojos con cuidado para no mancharse el delineador. Tú también eres mía, lo sabes. Y te cuidaré tanto como tú a mí.

—Deberías —Thor le pellizcó la punta de la nariz ligeramente—. Dios sabe que necesito cuidarme. Mi piso definitivamente podría usar el toque de una mujer.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y respiró hondo para hablar, pero en ese momento apareció el camarero. Thor se levantó torpemente de sus cuclillas y regresó a su silla. Hicieron sus pedidos y otro camarero apareció y volvió a llenar sus vasos. Los ojos de Loki todavía estaban rosados y ligeramente hinchados por el llanto, y ella estuvo oliendo húmedamente por un tiempo, pero su sonrisa brilló con más intensidad que nunca. Debió haberse preocupado porque él rechazara su idea de mudarse con él. La pobre querida. Tal vez podría hacer algo más tarde para tranquilizarla. Hágale saber que fue bienvenida en su vida. Hazla sentir amada y cómoda.

Fue todo lo que pensó durante el resto de la comida. Cuando salieron del restaurante, él ya había formulado su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El gallo salado (polla) 
> 
> Ha sido todo por hoy.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	4. Mirando

Thor se desvió rápidamente pasando a la licorería camino a casa. Loki le dirigió una mirada perpleja cuando se detuvo en un estacionamiento.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido aquí?

—Necesito abastecerme para el semestre de primavera —Thor abrió la puerta y salió, metiendo la billetera en el bolsillo trasero—. ¿Quieres algo?

—¿Puedo entrar contigo?

Thor señaló el letrero en la puerta. NADIE MENOR DE 21.

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin darse cuenta empujando sus senos hacia arriba, oh, encantadora, y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Muy bien, bien. Tráeme algo bueno, entonces. Algo dulce pero no demasiado repugnante.

—Algo como tú, lo tengo.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

Regresó diez minutos después con dos grandes bolsas de papel llenas de vidrio tintineante. Loki lo ayudó a cargarlos en el auto, luego buscó a través de las mercancías mientras se dirigían a casa. Un montón de pequeñas muestras. Dos six de cerveza. Una botella de vodka. Una botella de ron. Una botella de refresco. Una botella de granadina. Un tarro de cerezas al marrasquino. Algo azul que parecía realmente delicioso.

—Oh, esto es maravilloso. Realmente quieres que papá nos mate, ¿no?

—¿Hm?

—¿Dónde está la hierba? Tenemos todo lo demás para una orgía borracha y salvaje, pero eso.

Thor resopló.

—Se necesitan más de dos personas para una orgía.

—No sé, dos es un buen número. Así como uno, para el caso —Loki levantó la mano y movió el dedo medio en un gesto que fue grosero e inocente—. Puedes divertirte mucho con solo uno. Yo siempre lo hago.

Thor apretó más el volante.

¿Su hermana acaba de hacer una broma de masturbación? Sonaba así. Mierda. De repente Thor estaba imaginando a Loki acariciando su clítoris, complaciéndose con el dedo que acababa de saludarle. Trabajando dentro y fuera de su coño goteando, babeando, pellizcando sus pezones y jadeando, gimiendo. Tal vez meter una almohada entre sus piernas y apretarla contra ella, desesperada por levantarse. ¿Tenía ella algún juguete? Joder, ella era demasiado joven para tener un vibrador. ¿No lo era ella? Y mamá tendría un ataque si lo encontraba. O tal vez ella no lo haría. Al menos un vibrador no podría darle a Loki una ETS. O un bebe.

Thor se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Loki con un bebé creciendo dentro de ella. La idea no debería estar excitándolo, pero lo fue. Loki, una Loki más vieja y más femenina, toda sonrisas suaves y mejillas sonrosadas, tetas hinchadas de leche encaramadas sobre su gran barriga redonda. Apenas capaz de caber en su ropa. Sus camisas se estiraban y subían sobre su estómago. Su ombligo se volvió y se convirtió en un pequeño botón nudoso porque no había más espacio dentro de ella, estaba tan llena y pesada, lista para explotar. Peor aún si Thor imaginaba que era su bebé dentro de ella. Que su gran polla grande y su potente semilla fueron responsables de ponerla en esta brillante y radiante condición.

Sangrando el infierno, debe estar realmente enfermo. Querer follarte a tu hermana pequeña era una cosa, pero querer verla embarazada de tu hijo era un nivel completamente nuevo de depravación. Thor deseó sentirse más avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿No era esa la diferencia entre psicópatas y personas normales? ¿Solo las personas normales sintieron remordimiento?

Miró a Loki, delgada, elegante y no embarazada, pero muy capaz de hacerlo, sí, y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, luego extendió la mano sobre la consola central y agarró su mano. Lo sostuvo todo el camino a casa, golpeando con el pulgar contra sus nudillos y mientras cantaba con la radio en voz baja.

— _Love me, love me, say that you love me..._ —

—No vamos a terminar todo esto esta noche —dijo Thor después de que habían desempacado el alcohol y puesto todo en el mostrador de la cocina—. Esto es para más tarde.

Loki dejó caer sus brazos contra sus costados.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Lo hago. Tengo un plan diferente esta noche — Thor metió la mano detrás de su cabeza y se quitó la liga que había estado sosteniendo su cabello en una coleta toda la noche. Sacudió la cabeza, permitiendo que sus mechones rubios oscuros se soltaran.

Loki lo miró con avidez, su mirada tan concentrada como la de una cobra.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso, hermano querido?

Thor puso la cerveza en el refrigerador y sacó el paquete de six a medio terminar que ya estaba allí. Sacó la tapa de una botella con la mano desnuda (pop, silbido, tintineo) y se la pasó a su hermana.

—Vamos a poner algunas de tus canciones favoritas —dijo al abrir otra cerveza—, tomar una o dos botellas y limpiar mi oficina para que puedas comenzar a decidir dónde quieres poner todas tus cosas.

—Tú —Loki parpadeó—. ¿De verdad quieres decir eso?

Thor asintió y tomó un largo trago.

—La graduación estará aquí antes de que te des cuenta. Si arreglamos esta choza ahora, puedes comenzar a llevar tus cosas un poco a la vez, de esa manera puedes mudarte en el verano.

—¿Verano? —la conmoción y la alegría lucharon por el control de la cara de Loki—. ¿Quieres que me mude tan pronto?

— El trimestre de otoño va a ser la moda de moco como es —respondió, usando uno de sus eufemismos favoritos de la infancia—. No debes preocuparte por empacar y mudarte mientras te inscribes en las clases y tratas de adaptarte a tu nuevo horario. Lo hice mi primer año y fue desgarrador. Aprendí mi lección de la manera difícil.

Loki sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia abajo, sus pestañas revoloteando.

—Eso sería genial, en realidad —murmuró, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

 _Sí, lo sería_ , pensó Thor, tomando otro trago de su cerveza y mirando al frente del vestido de Loki.

El verano significaba largos días calurosos y ropa escasa, paletas afrutadas y pegajosas que se derriten al sol, fines de semana de vacaciones, piscinas, barbacoas y noches templadas para pasar al aire libre bajo las estrellas. Se preguntó si Loki todavía tenía ese bikini de cuando tenía dieciséis años. Joder, esa cosa era cosa de leyendas. Minúsculo. Casi microscópico. Solo cuerdas y unas pocas pulgadas de lycra para cubrir sus tetas y coño. Dejó muy poco a la imaginación. No lo había usado cerca de sus padres (Dios, no, mamá y papá la habrían enviado a un convento), pero lo tenía por las pocas veces que Thor la había llevado a la playa o a las fiestas en la piscina de Fandral.

Lo único malo del bonito y pequeño bikini fue cuántas cabezas giró Loki cuando lo usó. Thor no quería o le gustaban otros tipos que comían con los ojos a su hermana. Se permitía una sola mirada breve: podía dejar que eso se deslizara porque Loki era bonita y los hombres no podían evitar mirarla, pero cualquier cosa más que eso significaba una sangrienta paliza. Sus compañeros ya sabían que no debían mirarla con admiración. Fandral obtuvo un pase gratis; era tan alegre como la primavera y probablemente la única criatura masculina Thor se sentiría segura dejando a Loki. Pero en julio pasado Thor tuvo que golpear las bolas de un feo tipoc llamado Thane o Thonas en una de las fiestas de Fandral porque había roto la correa del bikini de Loki cuando pasó junto a él. Él también la había estado llamando, según el testimonio de Hogun. Soplando besos y haciendo gestos sucios de lengua. Maldito asqueroso.

Por supuesto, estaba perfectamente bien que Thor se fuera a las fotos del traje de baño de su hermana que guardaba en su teléfono. Eso fue diferente. La amaba y se preocupaba por ella. Thunos no lo hizo.

—Esa es una cara de miedo la que estás haciendo, hermano.

Thor volvió al presente. Loki lo miraba preocupada, tomando pequeños sorbos de su cerveza.

Él puso una sonrisa falsa.

—Estoy bien. Solo pensando en... algunas cosas que desearía haber hecho de otra manera —como poner a Thanas en tracción. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese bastardo calvo le echara a perder esta noche encantadora con su hermana.

Thor dejó la cerveza y regresó a la sala de estar.

—Voy a buscar mis altavoces inalámbricos. Comienza a poner en cola algunas listas de reproducción y haz que sea algo bueno, ¿sí? Nada de esa mierda de metal gritando.

—Gracioso. Tengo una lista de reproducción llamada Mierda Metálica Gritona, creo que realmente disfrutarás.

—No, gracias. ¿Qué tal Nirvana? Nos comprometeremos.

Loki sacó su teléfono.

—Muy bien, trato. Pero déjame cambiarme este vestido primero. No quiero rasgarlo. Es mi vestido favorito.

 _El mío también_ , pensó Thor, observando el atractivo movimiento de la falda en las caderas de Loki mientras ella entraba a su habitación. Vio que se encendía la luz, no la del techo, sino la de su lámpara de pie, una luz mucho más tenue y más tenue, y se sintió atraído hacia ella como una polilla a una llama.

No había cerrado la puerta por completo, y Thor no pudo evitar mirar a través de la grieta, tratando de verla. Ah, ahí estaba ella. Se quitó las sandalias delicadamente y se alejó un poco de él. Ella recogió su falda y la levantó: mierda, sin bragas. _No bragas._ Simplemente culo redondo liso y carne suave, tan apretable y de aspecto cálido. Se puso el vestido sobre la cabeza sin preocuparse, revelando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo.

La sangre corrió de la cabeza de Thor a su polla tan rápido que lo mareó.

Completamente desnuda. Había estado desnuda debajo de ese vestido toda la noche. _Durante toda la noche._ Sentada en su auto. Sentada frente a él en la mesa. Solo unos pocos milímetros de tela ocultan toda esta piel hermosa y abundante. Y había mucho de eso ahora. Puñados. Bocados. Tazas y tazas de cálido y encantador color beige que Thor quería verter sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos codiciosos bebían de cada centímetro expuesto, su polla se hinchaba con cada latido de su corazón.

Su cabello era oscuro contra su piel clara, como la obsidiana en una orilla cálida y arenosa. Era tan pequeña, tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño y perfectamente equilibrado. Suaves curvas y ángulos suaves. Thor se maravilló de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a ver su propio cuerpo: recto, duro, áspero, peludo, nada parecido a esta cosa dulce, delicada y femenina frente a él.

Cuando volvió a voltear el vestido, la tenue luz y las profundas sombras jugaron sobre su piel. En ciertos ángulos, Thor podía ver la serie de pequeñas estrías finas en sus caderas y muslos, las que Loki odiaba y ocultó durante años hasta que se volvió más segura. Pero Thor amaba sus marcas. Eran trofeos, hitos. Señales de que es madura y completa, completamente desarrollada. Los había conseguido durante su transformación de una niña en una diosa, y Thor apreciaba esos años mágicos e incómodos cuando sus senos habían florecido y su voz se había vuelto exuberante y sus caderas se habían ensanchado para que algún día pudiera dar a luz, maldito señor, esto estaba poniéndolo tan caliente ahora. Probablemente estaba goteando por todo el frente de su...

Loki se volvió para poner su vestido en una percha, y Thor vislumbró su pecho izquierdo, un pequeño pezón tenso en su pico y un destello de su vulva. Ahora tenía una pequeña tira de pelo negro allí abajo, qué lindo, justo encima del pliegue de media pulgada de largo que formaba su pliegue labial. Su clítoris estaba en algún lugar allí, seguro y cálido y escondido. Pero Thor lo había visto. Demonios, lo había chupado. Su boca había estado por todo el dulce melocotón de su hermana, y si no se alejaba de esta puerta ahora mismo iba a...

—¿Thorrr? ¿Me estás mirando? —llegó la juguetona voz de canto de Loki, y Thor se sobresaltó como si se hubieran aplicado 400 voltios a sus bolas.

Se arrojó a un lado, fuera de la vista.

—Solo de paso. ¿Mis parlantes están ahí? No puedo encontrarlos en mi oficina. Se felicitó por su rápida fabricación.

—Errr... no, no lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que parecen?

—No importa. Probablemente están enterrados a la vista en alguna parte. Seguiré buscando.

Thor se escabulló a su oficina y lanzó un largo suspiro. Catástrofe evitada. Era demasiado temprano para que este tipo de cosas sucediera. Él tenía planes. Planes agradables y lentos que involucraban la cerveza suficiente para que Loki se durmiera y se relajara, donde escucharan música y limpiaran su oficina por un momento, luego Thor sería un buen gran hermano y la llevaría a su cama cuando ella se quejara de estar cansada. Tal vez se acurrucaría con ella hasta que ella se durmiera, y luego le daría otro sueño húmedo (o dos, o tres). Quizás podría tomar un video de esta vez. Eso sería jodidamente estelar, tener imágenes del brillante coño de Loki en su teléfono, poder ver su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella en cualquier momento que quisiera.

 _Maldición, maldición_ , tenía que detenerse. Pensar en hacer porno casero no estaba haciendo nada para calmar su erección o el dolor en sus bolas. ¿Esto fue que, la cuarta vez esta noche? Puede que tenga que escabullirse al baño para hacerse una paja rápida, sacarlo de su sistema. No había forma en el infierno de que pudiera pasar el resto de...

—¿Hey, Thor? Creo que los encontré.

Una ola de alarma corrió por la columna vertebral de Thor. Giró la cabeza y miró los altavoces que estaban sobre su escritorio. Justo en frente de él. Justo ahí. No estaban en su habitación. Pero Loki sí. Loki pensó que los había encontrado. Loki quería que fuera a ver. Pero no estaban allí. No podía ser. Porque estaban justo aquí. Siempre lo estuvieron.

—Está bien —se escuchó decir Thor, y antes de darse cuenta estaba saliendo de su oficina en trance, por el pasillo y abriendo la puerta de su habitación. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si esto no está muy bien resivado, pero ni quisiera iba a actualizar, estoy en mis días y son bastante dolorosos, así que si encuentran algún error o incongruencia es porque estoy prácticamente drogada con analgésicos, solo que no los quería dejar sin cop. Aprecien mi esfuerzo.
> 
> Me siento cuplable por haberlo dedjao hasta ahí, pero de veradd que estyo cansads.
> 
> Bueno bye que bye.
> 
> Cesos y azabros.


	5. 5. Tocando

Sabía lo que le estaría esperando al otro lado de la puerta. No estaba equivocado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente por completo y allí estaba Loki, de pie en medio de su habitación. Desnuda de la cabeza a los talones. Cinco pies ocho pulgadas de piel cremosa y sonrojada. Cabello negro brillante dispuesto alrededor de su rostro, esos deliciosos pezones de color rosa oscuro mirando a Thor a los ojos. Manos juntas sobre su cintura, usando nada más que sus aretes y una sonrisa vertiginosa y nerviosa.

—Si quieres echar un vistazo, puedes —dijo en voz baja—. Solíamos jugar juntos en el baño. Sé que ahora es diferente, pero yo... sigo siendo yo —ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió como una niña, dulce e inocentemente.

Bien. Quizás no tan inocente.

Thor estaba en la puerta, sin expresión y sin palabras. Solo la parte primaria de su cerebro estaba funcionando ahora, gruñendo los tres conceptos básicos que necesitaba para sobrevivir: comida, follar, pelear. Y uno de ellos gruñía muy fuerte. Ni siquiera trató de mantener sus ojos en el rostro de Loki. Él miró sus pechos. Su barriga tersa y tonificada. Su ombligo, todavía sin perforar y sin adornos. Su pequeña tira oscura de vello púbico que ocultaba su coño ruborizado. Sus muslos, la curva bien formada de sus pantorrillas. Sus pequeños y bonitos pies con sus uñas pintadas. Luego arrastró su mirada lentamente hacia sus grandes ojos verdes.

Su polla se abultaba contra su bragueta, desesperada por salir y meterse en ella. Sabía que Loki podía verlo. Estaba montando una maldita carpa de circo en sus pantalones. Ocultarlo fue inútil. 

No importa. Déjala ver. Déjala ver lo que le ha estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatro años. Quería que ella lo supiera.

—Eres hermosa —pronunció, y lo decía en serio—. Siempre lo has sido.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma como una pequeña rosa tímida.

—Gracias —levantó la cabeza y, después de una pausa vacilante, avanzó, sus pies descalzos golpearon suavemente el suelo—. Apuesto a que tú también eres hermoso.

Se detuvo a menos de un pie de distancia de Thor y miró fijamente su erección, con el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Nunca antes había visto la polla de un hombre en la vida real. A decir verdad, siempre me han puesto un poco... nerviosa. Quiero decir, se ven tan enojados. Tan demandantes. Como si quisieran lastimar a alguien. Pero estaba pensando... tal vez si fuera tuyo, mi hermano mayor que siempre me ha cuidado, no daría tanto miedo —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

Inocente como una cría de víbora.

Pero Thor no podía verlo y no le importaba. Su mente estaba en algún lugar del cosmos. Él sonrió mareado.

—¿Quieres verme, Lo?

Loki miró intensamente a su hermano. Su expresión era ansiosa, tal vez un poco demasiado ansiosa, pero llena de certeza y un deseo oscuro y ardiente.

—Si.

Bien entonces. Al diablo con sus planes anteriores. Esto era infinitamente mejor que cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Está bien —dijo—. Ve a sentarte en la cama, amor. Te mostraré todo lo que tengo y luego no tendrás nada que temer. ¿Ok?

Loki asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de puntillas hacia la cama, mirando como Thor se quitaba la camisa, desabrochaba su cinturón con un tintineo, lo sacaba de sus presillas y se desabotonaba los pantalones. Se inclinó para deslizarlos de sus piernas, quitándose los calcetines mientras estaba allí. Luego se puso de pie, su largo cabello rubio cayendo para enmarcar sus calientes mejillas. Su polla se balanceaba rígidamente entre sus piernas, sus bolas acurrucadas justo debajo, grandes y viriles, cubiertas con una ligera capa de cabello dorado. Respiró hondo y se paró con los pies separados, enderezó la espalda y apretó los puños. Le mostró a Loki lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Los labios de Loki se abrieron con asombro y se hundió en la cama, pequeños rollos de grasa suave y femenina se formaron en su cintura. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración profunda que tomaba. Qué dulces se veían, pensó Thor, viendo cómo sus pezones se encogían en pequeños brotes duros y protuberantes. Se preguntó si la estaba excitando, si sus jugos estaban empezando a fluir ahora mismo.

—Joder, eres hermoso —dijo, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro—. Dios mío. Te ves como un dios —sus ojos se posaron entre sus piernas—. Y eres absolutamente enorme—

Thor estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba increíblemente complacido en este momento. Sabía que era grande. Todas las mujeres con las que había estado, las cuatro, todas ellas errores, le habían dicho que sí, pero en realidad ya no importaba. Solo había una mujer a la que le importaba impresionar ahora. Solo una mujer a la que había amado de verdad.

Avanzó lentamente, flexionando los músculos sin intentar aparentar que lo hacía a propósito. Solo quería mostrarle a Loki lo fuerte que era, lo capaz que era de protegerla y cuidarla.

—Puedes tocarlo si quieres —dijo suavemente, deteniéndose justo frente a ella. Él le sonrió y le tocó la cabeza, pasando los dedos por su cabello—. Está bien. Esto es completamente natural. No tiene nada de malo.

Loki se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación. De repente, no parecía tan segura de sí misma. Ella había estado bien con solo mirar, pero tocar aparentemente estaba cruzando la línea en algún lugar de su mente.

Juntó sus labios rojo burdeos.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... esto es incesto. ¿No es así?

—¿Qué? No —dijo Thor con fuerza. Mierda, necesitaba sacar esa idea de su cabeza ahora, de lo contrario podría ser el final de todo—. No, el incesto es solo algo hiriente y abusivo. Tíos espeluznantes que abusan sexualmente de niños pequeños y todo eso. No, esto es amor, Loki. Esto es saludable y normal. Una manera buena y segura de... explorar estos impulsos por primera vez. Estoy seguro de que mucha gente lo hace. Simplemente no hablan de eso porque tienen miedo. Tabúes y presión social, conformidad, esas cosas. Todo es un montón de basura —él sonrió alentadoramente—. La curiosidad sana es todo esto. Es normal tener curiosidad.

Agarró la mano de Loki y la guió hacia él.

—No hay nada que temer. Son solo nuestros cuerpos —le puso la mano en la parte inferior del vientre duro, justo encima de la mata de rizos rubios delgados. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le dio su sonrisa de hermano mayor—. ¿Ves? Sólo soy yo. El mismo Thor que siempre has conocido.

Loki lamió sus labios y movió su mano sobre su abdomen, relajándose. Aclimatarse.

—¿Tienes curiosidad por mí, Thor?

Estoy jodidamente loco por ti , quería decir. Incluso antes de que metiera mi cara en tu coño y te comiera hasta venir. Antes de follarte y hacerte venir mientras dormías. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Loki. Eres la única chica que quiero.

Pero se abstuvo de decir la verdad. Quizás algún día le diría lo que había hecho. O tal vez no lo haría. Tal vez solo sería su pequeño secreto, uno que guardaría para siempre. Al igual que Loki era suya para siempre. Su amor, su ángel, su pequeña. Su dulce y preciosa hermanita.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, Lo. Y tal vez una vez que haya dejado descansar tus miedos, puedas mostrarme tu cuerpo como yo te he mostrado el mío. Tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto —le envió una mirada tierna y sincera—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Loki sonrió levemente y asintió. Luego, sin más vacilación, deslizó su pequeña y pálida mano hacia abajo y cuidadosamente envolvió sus dedos alrededor del pene de su hermano.

Los ojos de Thor se pusieron en blanco y soltó un profundo suspiro. Un fluido transparente salió de su abertura y Loki inmediatamente fue hacia él, frotándolo con su pulgar.

—Tan suave —murmuró—. Tu piel aquí se siente como la seda. Y tú prevenida lo hace tan brillante. ¿Cuánto de esto... normalmente haces?

—Eso. Uhm. Varía —balbuceó Thor.

—Parece néctar de flores. ¿Es dulce? ¿A qué sabe esto?

Honestamente, nunca había pensado en eso antes. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decir nada que pudiera disuadir a su hermana de responder a su propia pregunta.

—No lo sé. Tal vez tu puedas-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Loki, la pequeña víbora precoz e insaciable, se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la punta de su polla. Thor jadeó, luego gimió cuando los labios de su hermana se envolvieron alrededor de él y toda su polla desapareció en su boca.

Casi pierde el equilibrio. Sus ojos se cerraron e inclinó su rostro hacia el techo.

—Oh, joder, Loki, cariño, joder, eso se siente tan bien, bebé.

A Loki también pareció gustarle. Ella lamió. Chupó. Tarareó su intriga ante su sabor agrio y salado. Extendió la mano alrededor de los muslos de Thor y agarró sus nalgas, él dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa, instándola a seguir abrazando sus piernas. Thor gimió cuando la boca caliente y húmeda de Loki se deslizó más hacia su polla, su lengua rodando torpemente y lamiendo la parte inferior, sus mejillas como satén brillante contra los lados de su eje. Sintió sus pechos desnudos presionar contra sus muslos, sus pezones como guijarros calentados por el sol, y rayos de deseo recorrieron por su vientre y entrepierna.

Él se inclinó y suavemente le acunó la cabeza con ambas manos. Él la miró, y ella lo miró a él, la mejilla abultada, llena de su polla, sus ojos verdes, mejillas sonrojadas y cabello oscuro que la hacían lucir como una especie de putita angelical, y fue entonces cuando Thor perdió el control.

—Joder, joder, Loki, estoy vini — Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gruñido. Su saco se tensó, las bolas se contrajeron cuando la sensación de tensión en su vientre se soltó abruptamente. Perdió el control. Hizo un nudo con los puños en el cabello de Loki y sostuvo su cabeza mientras comenzaba a empujar su boca.

Loki chilló y cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca cuando Thor le folló la cara. Clavó sus dedos en sus muslos y Thor aceleró, yendo más fuerte y más profundo, hasta que entró en su garganta. Sus bolas golpearon y aplastaron contra su barbilla con la fuerza de sus golpes. Podía sentir las arcadas a su alrededor, todo ese músculo resbaladizo y resbaladizo contrayéndose y frotándose contra su cabeza, y eso finalmente provocó su liberación.

El semen se disparó a la parte posterior de la garganta de Loki. Tosió y se atragantó, tragando la semilla amarga de su hermano. Thor se bamboleó un par de veces más, vaciándose y se retiró tan pronto como sintió que su orgasmo comenzaba a disminuir. Gruesos hilos de saliva y corrida brotaron mientras se retiraba de la boca de su hermana. Loki respiró agradecida y se tragó lo que quedaba en la parte posterior de su lengua, lamiendo sus labios.

Thor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiarle las mejillas.

—Lo siento, Loki, no quise ser tan rudo. No pude evitarlo, cariño, eras tan maravillosa. Nunca he sentido nada tan bueno en mi vida.

Loki, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, lo miró con los ojos llorosos y el cabello despeinado. Su lápiz labial estaba manchado. Chorros de fluido viscoso corrían por su barbilla, sus labios hinchados y con aspecto de jodidos.

Ella era la cosa más hermosa que Thor había visto en su vida.

Se inclinó, le pasó la mano por el cuello y la besó.

Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa y Thor sintió que comenzaba a retroceder, pero apretó su agarre en su cuello y la mantuvo en su lugar. Después de unos segundos, dejó de resistirse. Relajada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo. Pronto ella le devolvió el beso con la misma energía y necesidad. Thor lo tomó como una invitación y empujó hacia adelante, presionándola sobre su espalda e inmovilizándola. Loki dobló las rodillas y abrió las piernas, y el cuerpo de Thor se instaló en la cuna que ella le había hecho.

La elogió entre besos.

—Estuviste tan bien, Loki. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, pequeña. Me hiciste venir tan rápido. No lo podía creer. Eras perfecta. Te amo Angel. Te amo mucho —él deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, tanteando y agarrando todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer. Fue mucho, y todo fue encantador.

Loki sonrió y jadeó por aire, disfrutando de los cumplidos.

—Yo también te amo, Thor. Yo... oh, he soñado con esto. Soñado contigo. Se siente tan bien que finalmente... finalmente...

—Lo sé, Lo —Thor ahuecó una de sus tetas, su mano cubriéndola más a fondo que su infame bikini. Era pequeña, tal vez una copa B según su estimación, pero perfecta. La amasó suavemente, los pliegues de la palma de su mano atraparon su pezón y lo pellizcaron ligeramente—. Yo también he estado soñando contigo. Más de lo que imaginas. Estoy tan contento de que podamos estar juntos así ahora, todo natural y sin miedo. Mostrando cuánto nos amamos. Hacernos sentir bien y felices. Tengo tanta suerte de tener una hermana pequeña como tú.

Loki murmuró su acuerdo y comenzó a frotarse contra el muslo de Thor. Se incorporó un poco para poder alcanzar entre ellos y tocar su montículo, siguiendo la pequeña tira de cabello hacia abajo hasta que sintió el calor de su coño. Jadeó y se quedó quieta, mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos y asombrados, pero Thor estaba listo.

—No tengas miedo, Lo, no voy a hacerte daño. Es solo mi mano. Solo quiero sentirte, cariño. Quiero ayudarte a sentirte bien.

Él deslizó su dedo entre sus labios y los abrió, luego plantó su muslo firmemente entre ellos. Casi instintivamente, comenzó a balancearse. Thor podía sentir su calor húmedo y resbaladizo mientras se movía, el nudo duro de su clítoris hinchado taladrándolo.

—Sí, eso es todo, cariño —ronroneó—Muélete. Hazte sentir bien.

Loki lo hizo. Se meció contra el muslo erizado de su hermano mientras él besaba su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus pechos, chupó sus pezones como si estuviera tratando de sacar leche de ellos (tal vez algún día podría, a ella le gustaría eso), y le acarició el vientre con la mano libre. Tan plano, suave y tierno. Y era tan duro y tosco, tan pesado y grande. Era un hermoso contraste, su cuerpo y el de ella.

—Eres exquisita, Loki —jadeó—. Tan increíble. ¿Qué quieres hacer, pequeña? Esta es tu primera vez, quiero que sea especial.

El destello de hipocresía que atravesó su corazón fue fácilmente ignorado. Él había sido la primera vez de su hermana. Como debería ser. Nadie más merecía tenerla, nunca. Su corazón, su cuerpo, su sexo, todo le pertenecía a Thor.

—Bueno, yo... nunca me han comido —jadeó Loki, sus cejas se fruncieron con genuina timidez—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo se siente. Sé que algunos chicos se desaniman por eso, pero... ¿te daría asco... que me chuparas?

Dios, ella realmente no tenía ni idea. Thor estaba muy divertido, y se notaba en su amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

—Diablos no. No puedo pensar en un honor más grande que ser el primero en besarte ahí abajo, Lo. Eres tan dulce, apuesto a que sabes a azúcar. Ven aquí, amor. Pon tus piernas sobre el borde de la cama como... sí, así como así. Recuéstate y déjame hacer todo el trabajo. Créame, esto no me desanima en absoluto.

Loki tarareó mientras se estiraba en la cama, Thor agachado en el suelo entre sus muslos separados.

—Voy a mirarte primero, bebé. Quiero ver lo bonita que eres.

Metió la mano y la abrió con los pulgares. Oh, ella era tan pequeña y encantadora, todas sus partes tan limpias, rosadas y saludables: clítoris hinchado en la punta de sus pliegues; labios internos regordetes y húmedos; el diminuto orificio de su uretra; la boca de su vagina, tan agradable y apretada, que goteaba un líquido blanquecino transparente. Tanto, mejor para cogerte, querida. Thor se humedeció los labios con avidez y sintió un latido de despertar en sus entrañas. Comenzó a endurecerse, estimulado por la vista del coño de su hermana.

Quizás en un rato. No sabía hasta dónde quería llegar Loki esta noche. Ella todavía pensaba que era virgen. Tal vez ella no querría tomar su polla de inmediato. Eso estuvo bien. Tenían diez días para trabajar en ello.

—Tan hermoso como... —casi se resbaló y dijo 'antes'—... siempre lo he imaginado.

Buena evasiva. Pero demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Necesitaba tener más cuidado. Cuanto más excitado estaba, menos parecía importarle a su cerebro mantener su pequeño secreto.

Loki se mordió el labio y se agachó entre sus piernas, ahuecando la mejilla de su hermano. Se volvió y besó su palma, mirándola como si fuera el centro de todo su universo. En muchos sentidos, lo era.

—Voy a cuidar de ti, hermanita —murmuró Thor, y Loki lo miró mientras cerraba los ojos, agachaba la cabeza y arrastraba la lengua desde la parte inferior de su coño hasta su clítoris.

—Oh, Thor —jadeó, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba.

Thor se inclinó y abrió la boca, cubriendo completamente su vulva. Chupó con fuerza, moviendo la mandíbula y haciendo sonidos lascivos y sofocantes mientras comenzaba a comerla. Empujó su lengua en su agujero y tragó su humedad, ella sabía bien, un sabor muy ligero y suave, picante, limpio y agradable, frunció los labios, chupando cada pétalo tierno. Él acarició su clítoris con la nariz, estimulándola e inhalando su aroma embriagador y maduro. Levantó la mano y agarró sus pechos con ambas manos, haciendo rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos, pellizcando y tirando, imitando el suave apretón de la boca de un bebé.

Loki se retorció en la cama, jadeando suavemente mientras su hermano la atendía. Ella estaba callada en su mayor parte, ronroneando y gimiendo ocasionalmente, murmurando.

—Hmm, eso se siente bien —cada vez que Thor hacía algo particularmente agradable.

El acto fue tan excitante para Thor; en poco tiempo su polla se había llenado y ahora estaba recta y rígida entre sus muslos, palpitando como un pulgar dolorido. Por mucho que le encantara comer su coño, no quería que esto fuera lo más lejos que habían ido esta noche. No si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo de verdad.

Levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Los jugos de Loki brillaban en su barbilla barbuda y en los bellos de su bigote.

—¿Quieres que te toque un dedo, Lo? Se sentirá genial. Seré muy amable.

—Hmm, claro, continúa.

Thor se sorprendió un poco por su rápida respuesta, pero se alegró de que ella estuviera receptiva a la idea de dejarlo dentro de ella. Poner su pie en la puerta, por así decirlo.

Comenzó con cuidado, como lo había hecho la primera vez, deslizando un dedo dentro de ella y dejándola acostumbrarse a la sensación. Luego, agregando un segundo dedo y girando lentamente, explorando el pasaje cálido y pegajoso que era tan estrecho como recordaba. Una o dos veces él rozó la firme esponja de su cuello uterino y ella gimió.

—¿Dolió?

—N-no. Simplemente se sintió ... muy profundo.

—Si estás preocupada, puedo parar. Está bien —además, había una parte del cuerpo mucho más adecuada que quería poner dentro de ella. Tal vez si jugara bien sus cartas...

Loki se incorporó sobre su codo y lo miró. Sus mejillas eran de un rojo ruborizado. Maldita sea, realmente se estaba metiendo en esto. Thor sintió una pequeña explosión de orgullo al hacerla deshacerse. Después de todo, él era el único que tenía derecho.

—Puedes... quiero decir, los dedos no están destinados a entrar ahí, ¿verdad? No tan lejos. Tengo... —una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en sus labios—. Tengo un consolador —dijo en voz baja—. Lo traje conmigo.

Los ojos de Thor se agrandaron.

Maldita sea. Parece que, después de todo, tenía razón. Su hermanita tenía un juguete sexual.

—¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar? Puedo usar eso en lugar de mis dedos.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

—Está en mi otra maleta. En una bolsa de lona negra con cremallera con estrellas doradas.

De repente, todo lo que Thor podía pensar era en follar a su hermana con un consolador. Haciéndola gemir, escuchando su pequeño coño mojado golpear y chirriar mientras lo empujaba dentro de ella. Si no podía follarla con su propia polla esta noche, esta era la mejor opción. Absolutamente jodidamente mejor.

Se puso de pie de un salto, su erección rebotaba rígidamente arriba y abajo.

—Vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas de ese lugar.

Loki se rió y negó con la cabeza, y Thor salió disparado de la habitación como un rayo. 

Holiwiri, perdón por la desaparición *se cubre por si hay jitomatazos*, pero si leyeron en mi perfil, me cambiaron el internet y fue todo un lío porque a la media hora que se fue el técnico se fue el internet por días, que porque era normal, entonces solo tenía mis datos y pues soy sincera no me gusta editar en el cel, me estresa. Así que hasta hoy hubo tiempo, porque ayer tenía mucho trabajo, no es muy complejo, empaco cajas de envases para vender en Mercado Libre, por si a alguien le interesa, jaja perdón la publicidad, ha sido un milagro que todo el mundo necesite botellas para vender gel antibacterial.

Otra cosa, voy a intentar terminar todas las historias lo más rápido que pueda por si me presiono mucho con la universidad, para no dejarl@s con la intriga y en compensación por mi ausencia, así que emocionense porque pueden haber actualizaciones diarias.

Uff que caliente estuvo esto, lo amé, el siguiente cap es el desenlace, juro no tardar, los amo.

Sin más que agregar bye que bye.

Besucoros y abrazucoros.


	6. Tomando

Le tomó unos minutos rebuscar en la maleta de Loki antes de que Thor encontrara la bolsa de lona negra con las estrellas doradas. Abrió la cremallera y derramó por lo menos treinta tampones, una tira de pastillas y pantiprotectores y un delicado paquete de "toallitas femeninas". Jesús, a Loki realmente le gustaba estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Encontró el consolador encajado en el fondo de la bolsa como una serpiente triste de color carne. Luchó y lo estudió con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera un luchador de MMA evaluando a su oponente.

Era mucho más pequeño que su propia polla, se dio cuenta con satisfacción, tanto en longitud como en circunferencia. Sin duda, un perfecto juguete sexual para principiantes, ciertamente sin competencia ni insulto a su virilidad. Era robusto, hecho de silicona. Una modesta polla para empezar. Ni siquiera tenía bolas; solo una base ancha de silicona con una ventosa en la parte inferior para que pueda montarse en una superficie dura y usarse con las manos libres.

Thor de repente se imaginó a su hermana en cuclillas en la ducha, desnuda y goteando. Cabello pegado a su cabeza y arrastrando sus pechos. Boca abierta, jadeando suavemente. Follándose a sí misma con este pequeño y no amenazador pene y fantaseando con lo real. Realmente una hermosa imagen. Thor se preguntó cuánto tiempo lo había tenido. Quizás por eso no había sangrado cuando él la penetró por primera vez.

Su sonrisa confiada se desvaneció abruptamente. De repente se sintió robado, estafado. Era una tontería estar celoso de un juguete, pero no pudo evitarlo. La idea de que este patético pinchazo de plástico podría haber reventado la cereza de Loki era una absoluta parodia. Loki era suya. Si alguien tenía derecho a ese trofeo, era Thor. Él era su hermano. Estaban unidos, unidos por el amor y la sangre. Habían compartido el mismo útero, por el amor de Dios. Se suponía que eran una parte inseparable el uno del otro. No fue justo.

Thor reprimió el impulso de irrumpir en la cocina y empujar esta maldita cosa al triturador de basura. Su único consuelo era pensar que al menos él había sido la primera polla real dentro de ella. Y muy pronto él sería lo único dentro de ella. No más falsificaciones. No más imitaciones. Nada más que carne cálida y viva.

Tus días están contados, amigo, pensó con saña, apretando la polla de silicona como si fuera la garganta de su enemigo. Se puso de pie de un salto y trotó de regreso a su dormitorio.

Encontró a Loki reclinada sobre su lado en la cama, luciendo como una especie de Cleopatra adolescente y núbil. Se detuvo en la puerta, olvidándose de su frustración al ver su belleza. Sus ojos vagaron por la línea curvilínea de su muslo, su cadera, la caída de su cintura que gradualmente se ensanchó en su caja torácica. Loki le sonrió, un brazo metido debajo de su cabeza y su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro.

—Hmm, lo encontraste —dijo. Levantó la pierna y la sostuvo. Mostrándose en invitación—. Creo que sabes qué hacer con él.

Thor tragó saliva y caminó hacia la cama, se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón.

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente caliente, Lo —pronunció, inclinándose y besándola vorazmente.

Loki tarareó de placer cuando le devolvió su afecto.

—Mm, hueles como yo —trazó el borde de la barba sin afeitar de su hermano con el dedo—. Me gusta.

—A mí también —dijo Thor, luego se sumergió en su boca con la lengua primero, consumiéndola como un plato de crema. Bebiendo, chupando, lamiendo. El olor de su coño en su bigote y el persistente sabor de su corrida en su lengua encendieron un fuego dentro de él que era casi enloquecedor.

Loki se estiró y pasó su mano por el cabello de Thor, deslizando sus dedos por su cuello, su pecho, y luego hacia arriba para tomar sus abultados bíceps. Él respondió apretando cada conjunto de músculos que ella tocaba, haciéndolos duros como una roca. Mostrándole lo poderoso que era. Por supuesto que no era nada comparado con el poder y la dureza de su polla. Le dio un golpe contra su suave vientre, frotándolo hasta que goteó nuevo precum y le permitió deslizarse más libremente. Loki se estiró entre ellos y tomó a su hermano en su mano, lo sostuvo contra ella mientras mecía sus caderas.

Thor se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, deseando saborear todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Él se agachó y agarró su muslo interno, levantándolo un poco, y ahuecó su vulva. Estaba caliente y húmeda, sus labios estaban resbaladizos por la humedad. El olor de ella llenó las fosas nasales de Thor y le hizo la boca agua.

—Estás realmente excitada, ¿no es así, Lo? —murmuró, agarrando el consolador y colocándolo en posición—. ¿Te gusta lo que estamos haciendo, cariño? ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir bien?

—Mmhm —ronroneó, acariciando su mano arriba y abajo de su erección—. Puedes sentir lo mojada que estoy. Frótalo contra mí antes de ponerlo. Hazlo resbaladizo por todos lados. Funciona mejor de esa manera.

Thor sonrió.

—Sí, señora.

Deslizó el consolador a lo largo del coño de Loki, presionándolo entre sus pliegues y girándolo, frotándolo de un lado a otro, hasta que la superficie de silicona brilló con sus jugos y se deslizó fácilmente contra su carne húmeda.

Joder, Thor deseaba que fuera su polla haciendo esto ahora mismo. Eventualmente sucederá, se dijo a sí mismo. Muy pronto. Loki sería toda suya. No tendría que compartirla con este ridículo pedazo de plástico, esta excusa inadecuada e insatisfactoria para un hombre. No, muy pronto dejaría de tener juguetes y anhelaría los reales. Y Thor se lo daría. Joder, él se lo daría.

Después de una última pasada para lubricarlo entre sus labios, Thor inclinó el consolador hacia arriba y empujó suavemente hasta que sintió que la cabeza se enganchaba en su abertura. Luego empujó, deslizándolo en su coño con un movimiento largo y suave.

Loki chilló, sus pestañas revoloteando.

—Oh, Thor...

Plantó el juguete profundamente, enterró la base en sus cálidos pétalos de color rosa. Sus jugos se derramaron por el fondo, empapando los dedos de Thor. Le sonrió lascivamente a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? — preguntó, aunque sabía que era así. Lo sacó con el mismo movimiento lento y lánguido que había utilizado para empujarlo, y disfrutó del sorbido chirrido que hizo.

—Sí —susurró, con los ojos medio cerrados—. Oh, sí, empújalo hacia atrás, oh, mierda. Oh.

Ella apretó la polla de Thor y comenzó a retorcerse mientras él la follaba con una mano, deslizando el consolador en el apretado agarre de su coño, girándolo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj mientras entraba, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj cuando se retiraba. Atornillarla literal y figurativamente.

La besó en la frente con cariño y la acarició con la nariz.

—¿Así es como perdiste tu himen, Lo? —murmuró—. ¿Jugando contigo misma así?

—Nh, no —jadeó distraídamente —Svad lo hizo, creo.

El nombre, vagamente familiar, definitivamente masculino, evocando la imagen de un hombre enorme, poderoso y potente, pasó sobre Thor como agua helada.

—¿Svad? — repitió, su voz aguda—. ¿Quién es Svad? ¿Cuándo...?

—Mi caballo, Svadilfari.

Thor palideció, sus ojos se agrandaron.

Oh Dios, ¿un caballo? Imposible. De ninguna manera. Loki no lo haría, ¿cómo podría ella siquiera, una maldita polla de caballo? Su vagina estaría absolutamente destr...

—Ese caballo casi azul que uno de los amigos de papá me dejó montar. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando estaba practicando equitación?

Thor recordó, la furia desapareciendo de su mente cuando el contexto se aclaraba. Había ido a todas y cada una de las competencias de Loki. Era una excelente jinete, tenía un talento natural para manejar caballos. No entendía su pasión por el deporte, pero, de nuevo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Simplemente apoyó a su hermana pequeña y todas las cosas que amaba.

—Un día estaba practicando en un curso difícil y Svad estaba siendo un completo mocoso — resopló—. Aterricé fuerte en mi silla varias veces. Estaba muy adolorida después y noté un pequeño manchado en mis pantalones. Pensé que solo estaba comenzando mi período, pero nunca lo hizo. Creo que así es como pudo haber sucedido porque nunca he tenido ningún problema con eso desde entonces. Creo que tenía catorce años.

—Oh. Eso es... —no pudo terminar. El alivio que se apoderó de él fue casi orgásmico—. Supongo que estas cosas pasan.

Había sido un accidente. Un accidente inocente, no causado por ningún juguete o niño. No había ganado la carrera, pero tampoco nadie más. Todo era bueno. Loki todavía era cien por cien suya. Él era el único...

—Erm, ¿vas a continuar o qué?

Volvió a la realidad. La polla falsa todavía estaba metida dentro de Loki, pero Thor, en sus reflexiones autocomplacientes, había dejado de moverla. Ella no esperó a que él respondiera; en una sorprendente demostración de control muscular, se apretó y empujó el consolador por completo, que se dejó caer sobre la cama como un pez brillante recién desembarcado.

Thor estaba asombrado e impresionado.

—Tienes algunos músculos fuertes ahí abajo, Lo —dijo, recogiendo el juguete y empujándolo hacia adentro—. Haz eso de nuevo. Quiero ver.

Loki le sonrió y empujó. Parecía sin esfuerzo de su parte, sólo una ligera contracción de su abdomen, un shhlick húmedo, y ahí estaba. Un willy de goma expulsado, incorpóreo, cubierto con su cremosa mancha.

—Guau. Mira eso —dijo Thor, sonriendo—. Muy talentosa. Me has estado ocultando esto hermanita.

Loki le dio una sonrisa traviesa. Thor tomó la polla y la deslizó de nuevo en su coño, y ella rápidamente la apretó de nuevo.

En realidad, esto era bastante caliente, pensó Thor. Quizás él y Loki podrían jugar este mismo juego con su propia polla en un futuro cercano. Mañana por la noche estaría bien, pero no quería arriesgar su suerte. Primero tendría que convencerla de que ella entendiera que era normal y bueno, que era lo que cualquier hermano amoroso haría por su hermanita. Quizás podría empezar a convencerla ahora mismo.

Se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, lamiendo su camino hacia su boca. Sostuvo el juguete por su base resbaladiza y lo presionó profundamente, lo sostuvo allí y se tomó un momento para frotar su clítoris con el pulgar. Sintió que ella intentaba empujarlo hacia afuera, pero su palma lo mantuvo en su lugar. Loki rompió el beso con una risita, y por un momento los dos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Tal vez algún día podamos hacer esto de verdad —dijo Thor, sacando el consolador hasta la mitad antes de volver a meterlo—. Solo tú y yo, nada entre nosotros.

—Hmm, creo que me gustaría eso —ronroneó Loki.

—Sé que lo haría. Apuesto a que te sientes increíble por dentro. Y estoy seguro de que a ti también te gustaría saber cómo me siento.

—Si. Quiero decir... la goma está bien, pero apuesto a que la carne y la sangre se sienten mucho mejor.

El pulso de Thor latía con fuerza en sus sienes. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. La apertura perfecta. Le acercó los labios al oído y susurró:

—Si quieres, podemos intentarlo muy rápido. Solo para ver si te gusta. Si no, entonces podemos volver a usar el juguete.

Loki tarareó, pensando.

No puedo permitirlo, pensó Thor, y de repente sacó el consolador, dejando a su hermana vacía y deseosa. La desesperación fue un excelente motivador. Quizás incluso más grande que el deseo.

Extendió la mano y acarició el pecho de Loki, haciendo rodar su pezón entre sus dedos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos.

—Oh, Thor...

—No hay nada más hermoso y natural que hacer el amor, Loki —murmuró, empujando su polla contra su estómago—. Está destinado a ser compartido con tus seres queridos. Y te amo, Lo. Hagamos esta noche especial. Solo tú y yo, como debe ser. La forma en que la naturaleza lo pretendía. Solo di la palabra y te haré sentir de maravillas, cariño. Estaré tan orgulloso de ti. Te amo mucho.

Loki abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano, tan grande, fuerte y cariñoso, y Thor pudo ver su respuesta incluso antes de que ella lo dijera:

—Bueno.

No fue necesario decir nada más después de eso. Thor la giró sobre su espalda y se colocó entre sus muslos, pateando el consolador fuera de la cama. Buen viaje. Si lo hacía bien, sería la última vez que veía esa tontería. Agarró su polla y la guió hacia abajo, rozando la punta contra el suave vello púbico negro de Loki.

—Soy mucho más grande, pero te prometo que no te lastimaré. Relájate por mí, cariño. Solo —presionó la cabeza de su polla en sus pliegues y comenzó a empujar—, déjame entrar.

—Ahh —suspiró Loki, sus ojos clavados en los de Thor mientras él la penetraba—. Oh, Thor, lo es. Eres tan... tan grande y cálido. Y tan duro.

—Todo es obra tuya, Lo —murmuró—. Me excitaste y me pusiste así de duro. No puedo evitarlo. Eres así de hermosa.

Loki respiró hondo mientras Thor retrocedía un poco, luego reanudaba su curso hacia adelante.

—Joder —siseó—. Puedo sentir cada... cada centímetro de ti.

—Se siente bien, ¿no? Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Muy bien para mí, ángel. No tienes idea de lo bien que te sientes. Justo como sabía que lo harías.

Justo como recordaba. Solo que esto fue incluso mejor que antes. Aquí estaba ella despierta. Ella lo deseaba. Ella le estaba dando la bienvenida, sus piernas abiertas como las alas de una mariposa y sus talones hundiéndose en los músculos de su trasero. Animándolo a profundizar.

Thor siguió empujando, siguió deslizándose en el apretado y resbaladizo coño de su hermana hasta que no pudo ir más lejos: las bolas aplastadas contra su trasero, la abeza presionada contra su cuello uterino, totalmente llena. Totalmente inmerso. Finalmente se unieron.

—Míranos —jadeó con una sonrisa delirante, mirando hacia donde estaban acoplados. Mira lo bien que encajamos, Lo. Yo dentro de ti. Es perfecto. Tan hermosa.

Loki miró hacia abajo entre sus senos, más allá de su vientre y entre sus muslos, donde el torso de su hermano se ajustaba cómodamente. Sus densos rizos dorados estaban presionados contra su suave cabello negro, un complemento encantador, como la noche y el día. Su polla estaba oculta a la vista, empapándose dentro de ella. Palpitante, estirándose. Ella se apretó a su alrededor, usando los mismos músculos que cuando había estado empujando el consolador, solo que esta vez lo estaba atrayendo.

—Estamos teniendo sexo —dijo en un tono de asombro.

—Todavía no —corrigió Thor, inclinándose hacia su rostro—. Déjame mostrarte qué es el sexo.

Capturó sus labios en un beso y luego comenzó a moverse.

Loki gimió cuando Thor se arrastró hacia afuera, luego se meció hacia adentro, encontrando gradualmente un ritmo. Dobló las piernas y las levantó, las envolvió alrededor de la cintura de su hermano. Thor se apoyó en sus brazos, los bíceps y los deltoides sobresalieron en un alivio vigoroso, las gruesas correas de los músculos de la espalda se flexionaron mientras le daba a Loki su polla. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, gimió y giró las caderas para igualar los movimientos de Thor.

—Oh, hermano —pronunció, y algo enfermo, caliente y delicioso atravesó el subconsciente de Thor. Estar dentro de ella, dentro de esta manga apretada y húmeda, y escucharla llamarlo hermano fue el mayor placer que había conocido hasta ahora.

—¿Sí bebé? —murmuró, sin romper su ritmo constante. El sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente, su largo cabello colgando frente a él.

—Yo... tuve un sueño contigo —ella sonrió como borracha—. Hace un par de meses. Te soñé... soñé que estábamos haciendo lo mismo y se sintió increíble. Pero esto se siente mucho mejor de lo que soñé.

Thor estaba demasiado abrumado por la lujuria para dejarse poner nervioso por esta noticia. Simplemente lo aceptó. Pensó que había tenido un sueño. Bien. En este punto ni siquiera importaba. No pasó nada. Nada excepto ellos, ahora, juntos.

—¿Sabes por qué, Lo? Porque esto es real. Esto es realmente tú y yo. Mi polla en tu coño. Y es un coñito tan dulce. Tan apretado y húmedo. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Nosotros estando juntos. Realmente, verdaderamente juntos.

—Lo sé. Te he extrañado. Te he echado mucho de menos, Thor...

Thor ahuecó su mejilla al rojo vivo.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña. Estaré aquí para ti a partir de ahora, cuando quieras —joder, se sentía celestial. Tan suave y pequeño, el calor de su cuerpo y la fricción de sus paredes contra su polla, nada más se sentiría tan bien, Thor estaba seguro—. ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir bien, ángel? —preguntó sin aliento— ¿Tu hermano mayor te está cuidando?

Un gemido sin palabras escapó de los labios rojos de Loki.

—S-sí. Oh, sí, pero...

—¿Pero qué, cariño? Dime —Thor echó las caderas hacia adelante y Loki gritó con fuerza.

—¡Ah! Oh, Thor, m-mis tetas. Chúpame las tetas. Joder, abrázalas y solo...

Thor agachó la cabeza y chupó el pecho derecho de Loki en su boca, trabajando su pezón con su lengua. Ella jadeó, envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él con fuerza, y gimió largo y bajo, anudando sus dedos en su cabello.

Thor comenzó a meterse en ella con más fuerza, acariciándose contra su pasaje apretado. No iba a durar mucho más. Sus bolas estaban tensas y doloridas, listas para entregar su semilla. Pero no podía, no ahora. Primero tenía que demostrarle que él era responsable, que tenía sus mejores intereses en el corazón. Esa primera vez fue solo una vez. Un momento jodidamente fenomenal y único, una gran manera de marcarla de una manera que nunca sabría, pero había sido arriesgado. Si iban a hacer esto con regularidad de ahora en adelante, lo que Thor sospechaba que harían, tendrían que tomar ciertas precauciones para asegurarse de que Loki no quedara embarazada.

Ese pensamiento casi envió a Thor al límite. Sintió que el delator apretaba profundamente en su vientre, como una serpiente que se enrosca para el golpe, y se retiró por completo para que no se derramara.

Quería que Loki viniera primero. Varias veces. Como la primera vez. Lo había hecho mientras dormía, inconsciente, y él sabía que podía hacerlo mientras estaba despierta. Probablemente más.

Él le dio una sonrisa sin aliento y se agachó, deslizando su dedo medio entre sus labios y frotando su clítoris ligera y rápidamente. Tratando de imitar lo que había hecho para que ella se corriera la primera vez.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te corras tres veces esta noche —dijo, su polla preparada para poder empujarla dentro de ella una vez que comenzara a tener un orgasmo—. Tres es un buen número. ¿Puedes venir por mí ahora, cariño? ¿Puedes venir por tu hermano mayor?

Loki emitió un gemido agudo y tembloroso en su garganta.

Thor se inclinó y besó su pecho, le chupó el pezón con la boca y se lo pellizcó entre los dientes. Continuó moviendo el dedo a pesar de que el ángulo era extraño y le dolía la muñeca. Lo superaría. Loki era lo primero. Ella iba a llegar primero. Era la cosa fraternal a hacer.

—Oh. Oh Dios —balbuceó Loki. Sus ojos se entornaron y empezó a respirar pesadamente, profundamente—. Oh, joder Thor, joder joder...

—Si. Sí, vamos, Loki —le instruyó mientras empujaba su reluciente polla roja dentro de ella—, joder, vamos, bebé, ven con mi polla, tómalo.

Loki le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le apretó la cintura con sus delgados y poderosos muslos.

—Oh, Thor... ¡ah! ¡Fóllame, hermano, fóllame!

Thor lo hizo. Él agarró sus muslos con sus grandes manos y la embistió una y otra vez mientras ella se corría, revoloteando alrededor de él y agarrándolo con fuerza, apretando todo alrededor de él como un tornillo de banco de carne viva.

Tenía el suficiente sentido común para tirar de su polla y derramar su semilla sobre su vientre en lugar de dentro. Gruñó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, agarrando su erección saltarina y acariciándose a sí mismo durante su clímax. El semen salió a chorros en dos tiros densos y constantes: el primero fue más largo, aterrizando en una línea globosa y brillante en el pecho de Loki; el segundo era más corto, salpicado justo a la izquierda de su ombligo.

Tan pronto como terminó, Thor se soltó y metió sus dedos empapados entre las piernas de Loki, moviéndolos locamente, sin preocuparse más por la forma o la delicadeza.

—De nuevo, Lo. Hazlo otra vez. Ven por mí. Vamos cariño. Dame otra.

Un grito irregular surgió de la garganta de Loki mientras ella se retorcía, se retorcía, se retorcía y se agitaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Thor sonrió a su hermana mientras ella se desenredaba como una madeja de hilo. Ella se estremeció. Tembló. Tuvo espasmos. Sujetó sus piernas alrededor de él con tanta fuerza que casi le dolió. Ella era fuerte, pero por supuesto que lo era. Había estado montando a caballo desde que era pequeña. Era natural que tuviera muslos poderosos.

Tal vez, pensó Thor con perverso placer, podría enseñarle una forma diferente de montar.

—Buena chica —susurró cuando ella comenzó a relajar su agarre—. Muy bien para mí, Loki — se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, ahora alternando entre frotar y golpear su clítoris—. Una vez más, cariño, sé que puedes hacerlo. Vamos, hermanita. Dame uno más. Uno más para tu hermano mayor.

—Ponlo en mí —jadeó Loki—. Odio venir cuando estoy vacía. Pon... pon algo... ¡cualquier cosa!

Thor estaba un poco sorprendido por la solicitud, pero se movió rápidamente para obedecer. Agarró su polla, volviéndose suave, pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder meterla dentro de ella, y movió las caderas un par de veces para que se asentara completamente de nuevo.

—¿Eso está mejor?

—Si. Sí, solo... mantenlo ahí. Déjame sentirte —ella comenzó a rodar sus caderas—. Ja, te sientes tan bien, Thor. Tan bueno. Mi buen hermano mayor.

Thor sonrió y reanudó su estimulación manual.

—Para eso estoy aquí, Lo. Voy a cuidar de ti a partir de ahora. Voy a cuidar de ti. Te amo. Te hace sentir bien. Eres mía, Loki.

— Tú también eres mío.

—Si. Y siempre seré tuyo.

Le estaba empezando a doler la muñeca, pero siguió trabajando con ella. Pronto valdría la pena, lo sabía. En cualquier momento. Cuando la respiración de Loki se aceleró y sus ojos se cerraron, supo que estaba cerca.

—Vamos, cariño —la persuadió—. Sé que hay uno más ahí. Dámelo. Muéstrame lo putita que eres. Muéstrale a tu hermano cuánto lo amas.

Thor no estaba preparado para el poder que se desató con el tercer orgasmo de su hermana. Ella gritó y se arqueó fuera de la cama, las cejas juntas como si le doliera, su boca llena de los juramentos más sucios que Thor había escuchado jamás. Hundió las uñas en sus brazos y los dientes en su hombro, gimiendo en su carne mientras se retorcía contra él lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi enviarlo hacia atrás. Podía sentir su coño apretando y exprimiendo, revoloteando alrededor de su polla, y lamentó el hecho de que no estaba lo suficientemente duro para darle un buen golpe.

La próxima vez, pensó. La próxima vez iban a venir al mismo tiempo. Tenían diez días. Mucho tiempo para practicar. Mucho tiempo para aprender las combinaciones secretas del otro.

Loki gimió y soltó a su hermano, dejándose caer sobre el colchón y respirando con dificultad.

—Mierda.

Thor se retiró y se hundió de costado junto a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios y una risa en su aliento.

—Santo cielo de hecho. Eso fue genial.

—No, eso fue fantástico —Loki se volvió y miró a su hermano, dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias.

—No, Lo, gracias a ti —le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Eso fue increíble para tu primera vez, bebé. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se acurrucó más cerca, rodeando su cintura con el brazo y colocando la pierna sobre su cadera.

—Hmm, la mayor parte fue por ti. ¿Sabes? —levantó los ojos y le sonrió tímidamente a través de sus largas pestañas—. Siempre tuve un gran crush contigo.

El corazón de Thor se hinchó. También lo hizo su ego y su polla. Un poco más de esto y podrían ir a la Segunda Ronda. Él sonrió, todo dientes y ojos azules arrugados.

—¿De verdad?

—Si. Desde que tenía... hm, ¿doce quizás? ¿Once? Justo cuando te graduabas de la escuela secundaria y entrabas a la universidad. Tú solo... —ella negó con la cabeza y se rió alegremente —. Dios, eras tan guapo. Recuerdo que todas las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de ti, incluso las chicas dos años antes que tú. Pero nunca te amaron tanto como yo.

Después de un momento tranquilo de mirar a los ojos verde pálido de su hermana, Thor la atrajo hacia él y enterró su rostro en su cabello.

— Ojalá hubiera sabido que te sentías así por mí. Entonces tal vez no habría tomado algunas de las decisiones que tomé. Pero me hace feliz saber que me has deseado durante tanto tiempo, Lo. Incluso cuando eras demasiado joven para entender tu corazón, pequeña.

—Bueno, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora —dijo Loki, acurrucándose en los brazos pesados y musculosos que la rodeaban—. Tenemos nueve noches más juntos, y tal vez algunos fines de semana entre ahora y la graduación. Entonces estaremos viviendo juntos.

—Si. Viviendo juntos —repitió Thor, todavía incapaz de creer que este sueño, un sueño que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tenía, se estaba haciendo realidad—. Va a ser divertido.

—Bien. Quizás no sea "divertido". Sucio, lascivo y hedonista era más apropiado.

Él sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos jugar a las casitas en ese pequeño fuerte de madera contrachapada que papá construyó para nosotros? ¿El del jardín que siempre se llenaba de abejas?

Loki rió.

—Jugamos al castillo más que a la casita. Siempre fuiste el rey y yo la princesa —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Extraño esos días. Extraño ser tu princesa.

—Siempre serás mi princesa, Loki —Thor besó la parte superior de su cabeza y tomó su pequeña mano, entrelazando sus dedos —. Y siempre seré tu rey. Este piso, será nuestro castillo a partir de ahora. Un lugar donde podemos hacer lo que nos plazca. Donde podemos explorar todo tipo de cosas maravillosas y hermosas con el otro tan a menudo como queramos. Un sueño despierto. Una fantasía hecha realidad. Solo tú y yo, Lo.

—Hmmm —Loki ronroneó contenta y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano—. Apenas puedo esperar.

Notas:

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que hayas disfrutado de la inmundicia. 😉 

Uff lamento la tardanza, les prometo actualizaciones y desaparezco, hay que oso. Pero he estado ocupada, me ofrecieron una beca y todos los trámites en línea son desgastantes, justo mañana tengo un exámen de conocimientos y luego uno de colocación del nivel de inglés, soo estoy mega nerviosa y ansiosa y con un chingo de miedo porque tendré que salir, pero es una oportunidad única, así que no las agobiare más con mi vida.

También he estado leyendo dos fics que en cuanto termine se que les encantarán, créanme cuando les digo que no l@s abandonaré, menos viendo que a diario nueva gente vota comenta y me sigue, justo por mi emoción me sobrecargue y tengo muchas historias por terminar y muchas más por traducir.

1er fic

2do fic

Pero bueno bye que bye. 💜

Besos y abrazos cibernéticos a tod@s me súper levantan el ánimo. 🍒

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, está es una excelente continuación,a mí en lo personal me encanta y espero que a ustedes también.
> 
> Eau d'Incest. Esto es francés y literalmente es Agua de Incesto, pero por el contexto se podría traducir como Colonia/Loción/Perfume de Incesto.
> 
> No me imagino que diría mi profe de francés si supiera en que ocupo sus clases. 
> 
> Bueno bye que bye, con este nos vemos mañana.


End file.
